


Si può sempre ricominciare.

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Series: Guardie&Ladro. [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Summary: Sequel di "quando imbrogli qualcuno, stai imbrogliando te stesso" la trama riprende all'incirca qualche anno dopo.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg, Sebastian Vettel/Mark Webber
Series: Guardie&Ladro. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588741
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Un nuovo inizio.

**Author's Note:**

> Ho sempre voluto fare un continuo di questa storia, spero che sia di vostro gradimento.

La serata al pub era stata lunga, oggi era il giorno libero del suo ragazzo, Nico, di conseguenza Mark gli aveva lasciato il turno più breve in modo che potesse rincasare e stare un po' con lui. Apre la porta facendo silenzio, non sapeva se stava già dormendo, dopotutto erano le 2.00 del mattino. Entra chiudendo piano la porta avvicinandosi piano al divano dove vi era una divisa piegata sopra, solleva lo sguardo confuso verso la loro stanza ed eccolo li, era appoggiato al muro e lo stava guardando, stava indossando i vestiti che in passato usava per le sue rapine. Lo vede rientrare in camera e afferra la divisa sollevandola, era la sua ex divisa da poliziotto, sorride e la indossa sistemandosi prima di avviarsi di sopra in camera. "Sai di non avere scampo vero? Non puoi scappare, sei in trappola." Apre la porta vedendolo poggiato al muro avvicinandosi a lui.

"In trappola? Io potrei sfuggirti se solo lo voglio." Si avvicina a lui fronteggiandolo passandogli le dita sulle labbra lentamente vedendolo avvicinarsi. "Io non sono una facile preda..." Sussurra sulle sue labbra ma prima che potessero sfiorarsi lo spinge con una spallata sul letto correndo di sotto.

Sussulta confuso e poi si lancia all'inseguimento di lui, anche se era solo un gioco sentiva l'adrenalina pervaderlo, ricordava perfettamente l'inseguimento avvenuto, ormai, qualche anno prima. Si lancia contro di lui afferrandolo cadendo insieme sul divano. "Non hai detto che non saresti stato facile da catturare? Mi pare di aver vinto."

Sorride "mio caro poliziotto, sei davvero ingenuo" si lancia contro di lui sbilanciandolo appena un po' ma sufficiente per sfuggire alla sua presa.

Ride "eh no, questa volta non ci casco" si alza con uno scatto afferrandolo per un braccio immobilizzandolo al muro come quella notte. "E adesso? Sei mio, non puoi sfuggirmi bastardo." Lo morde sul collo sentendolo gemere un po' di dolore prima di accennare una risata.

"Ma bravo, mi hai catturato, allora non sei così impedito come credevo" sussulta appena sentendosi immobilizzare con più forza al muro. "Hey, cosa vorresti farmi? Arrestarmi o scoparmi? Sembri più voglioso di puntare alla seconda opzione." Avrebbe tanto voluto chiederglielo anche quella notte da come Lewis si spingeva contro di lui, ma non aveva potuto, non poteva rischiare che l'uomo riconoscesse la propria voce. Adesso non avevano segreti, dopo che Lewis lo aveva scoperto per caso la sua vita era migliorata.

"Bhe, ci hanno insegnato a non maltrattare i prigionieri ma, hai un culo davvero da urlo, non sopporterei di lasciarmi sfuggire questa possibilità." Con forza gli tira giù il tutto spingendosi ancora contro di lui per non lasciarlo muovere. "Ti scoperò con forza, non lo dimenticherai più ti do la mia parola." Abbassa la propria zip tirando fuori il membro affondando il volto sulla spalla di Nico. "Non meriti di essere trattato con i guanti..."

Sorride cominciando a sentirsi accaldato, Lewis era capace di farlo letteralmente impazzire quando si imponeva con forza nel loro rapporto. "Non ti implorerò mai di farlo."

"Lo hai voluto tu" lubrifica il membro con la saliva per poi afferrargli i fianchi, con la mano libera, tirandolo maggiormente contro di lui. Con una spinta decisa lo penetra completamente sentendolo gridare in un misto tra dolore e piacere. "Oh cosa c'è? Ti ho fatto male?" Comincia a spingersi in lui tirandolo ancora un po' contro di se vedendolo chiudere gli occhi e cominciare a gemere con forza.

"Sei un bastardo, e tu saresti la giustizia?" Si spinge maggiormente contro di lui sentendo le sue mani sorreggerlo.

Ride "diciamo che possiamo permetterci qualche premio, se sappiamo nasconderlo allo sguardo dei superiori." Aumenta il ritmo delle spinte vedendolo gemere ormai al limite ed è li che si ferma, esce da lui facendolo voltare verso di se, aveva un'aria piuttosto confusa, lo spinge a terra in ginocchio afferrandogli i capelli. "Da bravo, adesso succhialo per bene."

Accenna un sorriso respirando con affanno "dovrai obbligarmi, stronzo."

Sorride "speravo tanto che lo dicessi" con il piede, ovviamente senza scarpe perché non voleva fargli male, comincia a masturbarlo vedendolo sgranare gli occhi. "Io sono pieno di sorprese" spinge con più forza il piede contro il suo membro fino a sentirlo cedere e cominciare a gemere senza controllo, è li che si approfitta per spingergli il membro in gola. Lo afferra per i capelli bloccandolo e obbligandolo a succhiarlo senza smettere di masturbarlo. Spinge più in profondità contro la sua bocca prima di venire obbligandolo ad ingoiare. "Meriti di essere appagato?"

Lo guarda negli occhi, sapeva di avere le guance arrossate e il fiato corto, ma Lewis lo guardava con un sorriso mozzafiato, quanto ne era innamorato, certo questo non glielo avrebbe mai detto. Si spinge contro di lui, facendolo cadere e sedendosi in modo tale da spingergli il membro in bocca, si sente succhiare e si lascia andare fino a venire nella sua bocca lasciandosi poi cadere accanto a lui stringendolo forte. "Lewis..."

Si lecca le labbra ripulendole dal seme di lui prima di avvicinarsi a lui, stringendolo con forza, baciandolo con amore. "Ti amo Nico, ti amo tantissimo."

Si stringe a lui affondando il volto sulla sua spalla accarezzandogli dolcemente il torace "ti amo anche io Lewis." Si sentiva stanco e appagato, e voleva solo dormire, ma sente le mani di lui cominciare a risistemarlo. "Lewis, ma davvero?"

Sorride "se non vuoi andare in camera si, perché ti ricordo che viviamo con altre due persone che presto rincaseranno."

Apre gli occhi stanco "presto? Saranno qui per le sei del mattino, non tanto presto." Si alza andando a stendersi con lui sul divano accucciandosi, non aveva davvero la forza di salire di sopra, sente Lewis coprirli con un plaid e si addormentano così, stretti l'uno all'altro.

Era stanco una volta rincasato, aveva detto a Mark che, personalmente, si sarebbe messo immediatamente a letto. Il sonno gli era completamente passato una volta entrato in casa, li aveva visti addormentati sul divano, stretti l'uno all'altro. Non era questo che gli aveva messo il malumore, era vedere la divisa che portava Lewis, avevano lasciato la polizia da un bel po', inizialmente non c'aveva pensato due volte a farlo, ma ora, da qualche tempo, sentiva la mancanza di essere un poliziotto. Era sempre stato il suo sogno fare parte della polizia, sperava di poter progredire in carriera, un giorno... No, non era arrabbiato con Nico o Lewis, aveva scelto lui di lasciare quel lavoro, proprio come aveva fatto Mark, ma ora... "Io vado a letto..." Corre di sopra ignorando che Mark lo stesse chiamando.

"Sebastian, SEBASTIAN" si volta verso i due vedendoli svegli "ah ragazzi, scusatemi, non volevo svegliarvi, è solo che Seb quando siamo rientrati aveva uno strano sguardo, e adesso è corso in camera."

Si stropiccia gli occhi, baciando Nico sulla guancia, alzandosi dal divano voltandosi verso la camera dei due "ma è successo qualcosa?"

Scuote la testa "ma no, abbiamo chiuso il locale, abbiamo preso qualcosa per la colazione e siamo rincasati, mi aveva detto che si sarebbe messo a letto perché era stanco, ma il suo tono era simpatico, scherzoso." Sospira "meglio se vado a parlargli."

"No, ci vado io" vede i due voltandosi verso di se "io e lui non saremmo i migliori amici, ma proprio per questo mi parlerà, immagino." Si alza andando di sopra bussando alla porta, sentendo che non riceveva l'invito ad entrare, decide di entrare di sua iniziativa vedendolo accucciato a letto. "Mark è preoccupato per te..."

Si accuccia maggiormente "ho solo sonno, solo solo stanco..."

"Non dire sciocchezze, sono mesi che cominci a mostrare un lato cupo, cosa c'é? Ti sei trovato un'altro e non sai come dirlo a Mark?" Sgrana gli occhi sentendosi inchiodare al muro vedendo i suoi occhi di fuoco.

"NON OSARE, IO AMO MARK E SOLO MARK HAI CAPITO?" Lo lascia per poi sedersi sul letto poggiando le mani sul volto sospirando.

Si sistema la maglia una volta che lo aveva lasciato e sente la porta spalancarsi vedendo i due correre dentro. Mark si era precipitato vicino a Sebastian sedendosi accanto a lui mentre Lewis si era avvicinato chiedendogli che stesse succedendo. "Non lo so Lew, sto cercando di capire ma si è solo arrabbiato."

"Perché tu dici cazzate" si appoggia alla spalla di Mark lasciandosi stringere con forza.

Lo bacia tra i capelli accarezzandogli dolcemente la schiena "amore mio, Seb, dimmi che cosa ti succede, ti prego."

Si spinge maggiormente contro di lui socchiudendo gli occhi, tra le sue braccia si sentiva già infinitamente meglio. "Io, mi manca essere poliziotto, mi piaceva, era il mio sogno. Sento da qualche mese la mancanza farsi più forte, ho sempre creduto di poterlo sopportare, ma quando ho visto Lewis con la nostra vecchia divisa io..." Si solleva appena verso Mark guardandolo negli occhi "Mark, mi dispiace."

Lo guarda sospirando accennando un sorriso, aveva avuto davvero paura vedendolo così distratto ultimamente. "Amore mio, a me non manca, io sto bene così, ma se tu vuoi far parte della polizia allora basterà farti riabilitare qui, forse non sarà facile, forse dovrai rifare qualche esame ma, puoi farlo no?" Gli accarezza la guancia dolcemente.

"Lo pensi davvero?"

"Ma certo perché no" vede i due voltarsi verso di lui "io, come Mark, sono felice così, ma non deve essere lo stesso per te."

Si solleva appena a sedere "ma non mi va di ricominciare da solo..."

Ride "allora Nico potrà provare con te."

"Ma che dici Lewis? Io ero un ladro che vuoi che ne sappia di come si fa il poli-"

"Chi meglio di te può capire la mentalità di un ladro amore?"

Sospira scuotendo la testa, ma chi glielo aveva fatto fare? I corsi non erano stati affatto una passeggiata, Sebastian sembrava felice, aveva gli occhi luminosi, certo gli mancavano Lewis e Mark, ma adesso, dopo il dovuto tempo, era stato reintegrato, e non solo.

"MARK, LEWIS, GUARDATE" mostra ai due la divisa.

"Wow amore, sei sexy da paura" lo stringe a se divertito.

"Eh si, ti dona davvero" ridacchia restando poi imbambolato a guardare Nico con la stessa divisa. "Wow..."

Sospira "non posso crederci che il mio compagno sarà proprio Sebastian, perché devo avere un partner?" Li sente ridere tutti e tre e sente Lewis dirgli che, in polizia, è così che funzionava.


	2. 2

Erano occupati in un turno che non aveva nulla di avvincente, non aveva capito mai perché Sebastian aveva scalato monti e attraversato oceani solo per trovarsi a girare all'interno di stanze buie, vuote e anche inquietanti a parer suo. Eppure la sua storia non era forse stata la stessa? Era sempre arrivato in questi corridoi pronto a fare il colpo del secolo, ma allora era diverso, allora c'era molta più adrenalina per lui e mettersi alla prova, essere osannato come il miglior ladro, gli piaceva. "Ma a che cosa pensi Nico" scuote la testa "certe volte sono così stupido." Sospira appena e poi nota quello che dovevano proteggere, era un gioiello molto bello non lo negava, ma non capiva cosa potesse attrarre tanto le persone.

"Sai che cosa dicono in giro?"

Un sussulto lascia il suo corpo facendo ridere l'altro ragazzo "Sebastian" il suo era un ringhio "che cazzo ci fai qui e perché non sei nella tua ala?"

"Perché sono arrivati, come dire... Bhe, aiuti e quindi adesso sono stato mandato a far compagnia al mio fedele compagno."

"Ma che gioia" si volta nuovamente verso il gioiello sentendolo avvicinare "allora, che cosa dicono?"

"Che il ladro gentiluomo è tornato" si volta verso di lui "non ci stai nascondendo qualcosa vero?"

Sbarra appena gli occhi, chi osava infangare il suo nome? "Si, ma come lo hai scoperto? Ho pensato che entrare a far parte della polizia sarebbe stato molto più facile che dover rubare delle misere informazioni a Lewis." Lo sente ridere.

"Chi sa, magari hai ispirato nuove menti criminali."

"Non saranno nemmeno la metà di me, questo è poco ma sicuro" che gli succedeva? Non pensava al fatto di doverlo acciuffare piuttosto temeva che quel pivello potesse farsi scoprire e rendere il suo nome da ladro leggendario a povero misero incapace.

"Nico? Stai bene non è vero? No perché sembri, stranamente eh, perso nei tuoi pensieri che dalla tua faccia non sono esattamente così buoni."

"E da quando tu sai leggere nella mente altrui?"

"Che cosa ti turba?" Ignora totalmente le sue battutine.

"Non sono affari tuoi."

"Credevo che fossimo almeno amici ormai sai?" Lo sente sospirare pesantemente.

"Si ok lo siamo... Scusa" si passa una mano sul volto "non voglio che quello che ero venga affiancato a questo tipo" 'vorrei solo mostrargli chi di noi due è il migliore.'

"Hai pensieri molto nobili eh?" Alza un sopracciglio sentendo un rumore poi "che cosa è stato?"

"E che ne so pensi che io possa vedere nel futuro o scorgere verso i muri?" Lo vede avvicinarsi alla fonte del rumore e lo segue "fa attenzione se ci mettono in due un perché ci sarà non lo pensi anche tu?"

"Si non temere, non è la prima volta che succede" trova un bigliettino e lo prende "ma che cosa..." Lo passa a Nico non capendo esattamente quello che stava succedendo.

"Oh a quanto pare qualcuno sapeva la mia vera identità" ma come era mai possibile? Non era davvero mai stato in contatto con nessuno.

"Che cosa vuoi dire?"

"Che questo bigliettino è per me" sospira, le cose non andavano bene, sembrava che la sua vita precedente si facesse sempre più largo in quella che voleva vivere al momento e, anche se era durato per poco, era davvero desiderio di sfida quello che aveva provato? Davvero avrebbe voluto vestire ancora quei panni che tempo fa hanno rischiato di portargli via tutto?

"Nico!"

Lo guarda confuso notando che era leggermente in panico.

"Perché non mi ascolti? Quando fai così mi..." Sospira esasperato "che cosa dice quel maledetto biglietto e perché sei convinto che sia per te?"

"Perché" glielo porge vedendolo leggere e sbarrare gli occhi "dice chiaramente che vuole farmi fuori per divenire il nuovo ladro leggendario."

"Dobbiamo dirlo a..."

"A chi? A Lewis? A Mark? E che cosa otterremmo mai se non che si preoccuperanno solo inutilmente?"

"Inutilmente? Non mi piace questa cosa, lo vuoi capire che chiunque sia vuole emularti? Divenire te cancellando dal mondo quello che sei per poterlo assorbire?"

"Si, stranamente ho compreso che la minaccia era inerente a quello."

"Non sei al sicuro, dobbiamo parlarne ai nostri superiori."

"Io sono convinto che delle volte il destino non si possa fermare" abbassa appena la testa e sospira, in ogni caso doveva parlarne con Lewis, non voleva andarsene senza che lui sapesse tutto. Prende nuovamente il messaggio dalle sue mani e lo legge.

-Nico... O dovrei dire ladro leggendario?  
Sono una persona che ti ammira come nessun altro farà mai nella vita.  
Voglio averti con me per assorbire la tua forza facendo in modo che tu cessi di esistere  
divenendo parte di me così che quello che eri possa sorgere nuovamente   
con me.-

Accartoccia il biglietto sentendo un bip "il nostro turno è finito, è ora di andare a casa" si avvia con Sebastian fino all'auto dove il ragazzo si offre di guidare, meglio così perché al momento era troppo perso nei suoi pensieri e tutti vertevano sullo stesso pensiero, lo stesso che gli stava sorridendo alla porta aspettandolo. "Lewis" scende e corre da lui buttandosi addosso stringendolo con forza, sapeva che l'altro era stupito ma non gli importava adesso "ti amo."

"Nico? Anche io" lo circonda con le braccia ma non smette di sentire il cuore agitato, conosceva ormai bene Nico e questo suo modo di fare non era da lui ma non poteva nemmeno immaginare quello che avrebbe scoperto di li a poco.


	3. 3

Sta seduto sul divano e guarda il proprio compagno leggere e rileggere il bigliettino, non voleva che andasse così in panico ma allo stesso tempo voleva che lo sapesse. Non era per sentirsi più protetto che lo faceva, voleva solo lui sapesse tutto. "Lewis, sta calmo amore, agitarsi a questo modo non serve a nulla, non aiuteremo nessuno così."

"Non mi importa chi aiuteremo o no, io so solo che questo pazzo si è fissato con te, non posso permettermi di perderti, io non lo sopporterei, devo tornare in polizia, ho deciso." Non lo voleva davvero, aveva amato i suoi anni da poliziotto ma adesso era più che soddisfatto della sua vita, a lui piaceva lavorare li con Mark, al pub, ma non poteva sopportare di sapere Nico in pericolo.

"Ehy, vedo che hai davvero molta fiducia in me eh Lewis?"

"No amore, Sebastian non fraintendere Lewis, certo che ha fiducia in te, solo è preoccupato dal bigliettino, sembra uno psicopatico, nemmeno io vi so al sicuro la fuori..."

"Siamo uomini come voi, voglio che siate sempre al corrente di tutto ma io e Sebastian siamo capaci di affrontare il tizio, fa parte del nostro lavoro, Lewis..." Gli poggia dolcemente una mano sulla guancia guardandolo negli occhi "tu stesso hai detto che sei soddisfatto della vita che facciamo ora, che non sentivi alcuna nostalgia per questo lavoro, motivo per il quale sono finito a fare compagnia al biondo." Si volta verso l'interessato notando che Mark lo aveva stretto con un sorriso zittendolo poi con un bacio, torna a guardare Lewis che aveva, a sua volta, ammirato la scena e ora ne sorrideva divertito. "Non voglio torni in polizia, me la saprò cavare, mi fido del mio partner, mi fido dei miei colleghi."

Sospira afferrandolo per un braccio, tirandolo a se, baciandolo "va bene, io mi fido di voi."

Erano a lavoro e cercava di capire quando questa persona si fosse accorto di lui, insomma anche se era stato eccessivamente sicuro di riuscire, dato che sottraeva tutte le informazioni a Lewis, non significava che non aveva prestato ascolto. Si alza andando alla macchinetta del caffè, aveva bisogno di darsi una svegliata, erano ore che cercavano di capire qualcosa di questo tizio, stava per tornare a posto quando sente uno dei colleghi chiamarlo.

"Hey Nico, questa è per te, e bravo il nostro rubacuori appena arrivato in polizia e tutti stravedono per te e per Seb" ride dandogli una pacca sulla spalla allontanandosi.

Accenna un sorriso, cercando di non essere scortese, per poi osservare la lettera appena il collega fu lontano, va a sedersi al proprio posto e chiama Sebastian. "Credo sia la persona dell'altra volta..."

Lo guarda incredulo sedendosi accanto a lui "non solo un fan?"

Scuote la testa e apre la lettera, quello che lo aveva colpito e fatto capire che fosse quella persona era quello che aveva scritto sella lettera, 'al ladro gentiluomo del mio cuore'. Ovviamente tutti lo avevano conosciuto con il nome di ladro gentiluomo, ma nessuno lo aveva associato a lui, estrae il pezzo di carta e comincia a leggere con Sebatian.

'Caro Nico, oggi ho avuto modo di vederti fin dal primissimo mattino, volevo parlarti un po' di me, di come ti ho conosciuto, di come mi sono innamorato.'

"Innamorato, Seb è un uomo a quanto pare, o vuole fingere..." Lo vede annuire e prosegue con la lettura.

'La prima volta che ti ho visto non dimenticherò mai il tuo sorriso, stavi scappando dalla polizia e sei saltato sul mio balcone, io ti ho visto, ma tu non hai notato me, eri bellissimo, la luna rendeva il tuo profilo quasi magico. Volevo quasi trovare il coraggio di parlarti ma poi ti ho visto correre via, temevo non ti avrei più rivisto. Qualche giorno dopo giravo per i quartieri, mi avevi rapito, non riuscivo a toglierti dalla mente, volevo vederti, stavo quasi per crollare quando finalmente eccoti, eri ad un barbeque, io notavo la stizza nei tuoi occhi ma chi ti stava intorno no. Ti ho visto baciare quell'uomo, mi hai fatto male, ma poi avevo capito il tuo gioco e, wow, ho capito che volevo essere come te. Ho provato tanto ad avvicinarmi a te, volevo tu mi conoscessi, ma non ho mai avuto modo, loro erano con te, sempre. Quando finalmente ti eri lasciato con lui io ho creduto di avere una speranza, stavo per bussare sai? Stavo per bussare e presentarmi a te, ma è arrivato il tuo amico biondo, mi sono spaventato, mi sono nascosto, dopo quel'incontro sei partito, sei tornato da lui... Ti eri innamorato...

Guarda Sebastian che lo guardava confuso "Hai mai notato qualcuno di strano?"

"No, cioè, avevamo già te a cui pensare, anche se allora non sapevamo eri tu" si passa una mano tra i capelli "continuiamo."

'Ti ho perdonato, io ti ho perdonato, nessuno vuole stare da solo, lo capisco, e tu non mi conoscevi, ma ora voglio farmi conoscere da te, ora voglio che tu sappia che non hai più bisogno di loro, hai me. Non posso ancora farmi vedere da te ma ti mando queste lettere, non mi piace le fai leggere anche a loro ma lo accetto, meglio capiscano che non appartieni più a loro. Ti ho visto con la divisa della polizia, sei bello Nico, sei bello anche con quella divisa, ma spero accetterai presto di rindossare la tua al mio fianco, quando sarò pronto per conoscerti. Ti saluto qui, ti amo Nico, quello che faccio lo faccio per noi, ricordalo, a presto. Tuo per sempre.'

"Ok, questo è pazzo, Lewis ha ragione di essere preoccupato per te" si guarda attorno, dobbiamo fare più attenzione a chi ci circonda."

"No, non servirà, non mi sembra un inetto, questo tizio sarà stato attento a non rendersi riconoscibile, pensaci bene se così non fosse mi sarebbe bastato chiedere a chi mi ha portato questa lettera che aspetto avesse la persona che gliela aveva recapitata."

Sospira "ah già, hai ragione."

"Lo devo incontrare, insomma, devo fare qualcosa per farlo uscire allo scoperto Sebastian..."

"Ehy frena, prima di tutto siamo una squadra, non ti permetterò di agire da incosciente, e poi come abbiamo potuto leggere non vuole che vi incontriate fino a che non sarà pronto lui." Lo guarda indicandogli il punto.

"Si, si lo so... Dobbiamo parlarne al nostro capo?"

"Si, a lui si, con lui poi dovremmo vedere il da farsi, Nico lo so che sei abituato ad agire da solo, ma davvero ascoltami, non sei più solo, non fare di testa tua." Lo guarda serio.

Annuisce e con lui va a parlare a chi di dovere, ovviamente avevano messo in chiaro di non far trapelare nulla con gli altri ragazzi, ovviamente per loro Mark e Lewis erano un caso a parte, avevano il permesso di essere informati riguardo a questo tizio ma non del piano che stavano mettendo appunto, affinché riuscisse dovevano esserne messi al corrente il più pochi possibile.

"Nico, sei sicuro di volerti prendere questo rischio? Insomma... Io adesso so del tuo segreto, ma non voglio che altri ne vengano a conoscenza, non approvo ciò che hai fatto, io credo ognuno meriti di essere punito, ma tu hai restituito tutto e non hai fatto del male a nessuno quindi..."

"Quindi non mi arresterà, non lo farà pur sapendo che sono io il ladro gentiluomo?"

Sorride "no, non lo farò, hai pagato te l'ho detto, e ora metti a repentaglio la tua sicurezza per catturare il tipo, Nico, ti prometto che faremo di tutto per proteggerti."

Annuisce "mi fido di voi, grazie."

Aveva appena finito di preparare la cena, presto Nico e Sebastian sarebbero tornati, va in soggiorno guardando Lewis e sedendosi accanto a lui. "Lo so che sei preoccupato, ma non permetteremo a nessuno di fare del male a nessuno di noi, siamo una squadra." Poggia una mano sulla sua spalla e lo vede sollevare il volto e sorridere prima di sentire la porta di casa aprirsi. Si alzano e li raggiungono velocemente, era preoccupato per Nico, certo, ma il suo cuore si riempie di gioia quando incrocia lo sguardo del suo Sebastian, si stringe a lui con forza sentendo di poter tornare a respirare. "Amore mio..."

Aveva stretto Nico con forza tenendolo stretto un po' più a lungo prima di separarsi. "Come è andata?" Vanno a sedersi sul divano dove i due gli raccontano la giornata a grandi linee prima di dare loro quella lettera. Si guardano per un po' in silenzio poi lui e Mark la leggono con calma. "Nico, lascia la polizia, ti prego..."

"Lewis" lo guarda incredulo per poi avvicinarsi a lui sedendosi al suo fianco vedendo Sebastian sedersi tra le braccia di Mark, era stata una giornata pesante per tutti. "Lewis, non serve, lui ha il vantaggio di sapere chi sono, fino a che non sarà trovato nemmeno stare chiuso in casa sarà sicuro, fidati di me." Lo stringe con forza a se chiudendo gli occhi per un minuto prima di incrociare quelli di Sebastian, col loro capo avevano già elaborato il piano, ma per quanto amassero i loro compagni, questa volta, ne sarebbero rimasti fuori.


	4. 4

"Seb" si avvicina mentre stavano sparecchiando ripulendo i piatti dagli avanzi della cena, si guarda indietro e nota che Lewis e Mark stavano ancora dibattendo su un cliente che c'era stato l'altro giorno nel pub e ne stavano ridendo. Oggi per fortuna era chiuso e sapeva che sarebbero stati tutti insieme per un po'.

"Dimmi Nico" lo nota sempre più confuso e spaventato e non fatica a capirne il perché.

"Io penso che sia inutile tardare" alza una mano per non farsi interrompere "è inutile progettare un piano se non lo manteniamo mai... Non c'è molto che possiamo fare se non farmi vedere in azione e sperare che lui decida di farsi vedere nel mentre."

"Lo so che non abbiamo scelta e che non potremmo mai trovare un modo per farti stare più al sicuro ma io... Non lo so, non voglio perderti Nico" lo vede accennare un sorriso.

"Da quando ti preoccupi per me mmh?"

"Da quando condividiamo casa da anni, da quando alla fine mi sono affezionato nel vederti sempre con noi... Andiamo non siamo partiti con il piede giusto ma non siamo certo rimasti ad allora." Sospira passando una mano, stancamente, nei capelli.

"Lo so Seb, ti prendevo in giro, lo sai che non rinuncerei a nessuno di voi ormai e, soprattutto, io so che posso fidarmi del mio partner... So che sarai li se avrò bisogno ok?"

Lo guarda sbarrando appena gli occhi prima di annuire "posso assicurarti che non ti lascerò nemmeno per un momento ok?"

Sorride e annuisce "va bene allora" sente Lewis entrare bussando appena "ohi che cosa sta succedendo?"

"Nulla, io e Seb cercavamo di stringere amicizia" ride alla sua espressione "Lewis sei un idiota" sussurra appena e poi lo stringe a se con forza sentendolo ricambiare titubante cercando di non dimostrare quello che sentiva dentro.

"Va tutto bene amore mio?" Nico gli sembrava così strano in questi giorni e, a volte, come in quel momento, sentiva che era come se gli stesse dicendo addio.

"Si, perché credi sempre che qualcosa non vada?" Ride e si allontana spingendolo via "sei esagerato ecco" gli fa appena una linguaccia e si avvia in soggiorno vedendo anche Sebastian raggiungerlo buttandosi sul divano. "Hey, guarda che ti uso come un fottuto cuscino ok?"

"Mmmh."

"Ok lo hai voluto tu" si siede sul suo sedere sentendolo protestare.

"Ma perché voi due non state mai buoni?" Alza un sopracciglio vedendoli.

"Sto solo testando il sedere di tuo marito" alza le spalle.

"E lui testa il tuo oserei dire."

"Non mi piace quello di Nico" cerca di prenderlo a calci sentendo un morso alla caviglia "aihia ma sei tutto scemo?"

"E tu non azzardarti a darmi quei piedi schifosi sul volto e a lamentarti del mio sedere, poi, come se non bastasse."

Si avvicina a Mark che li stava guardando ancora con aria perplessa "e avevano detto che volevano stringere amicizia."

"Bhe mi pare evidente che non è una cosa che avverrà nell'immediato." Ridono entrambi sapendo che le cose erano ben diverse e che invece i due erano molto uniti e come non esserlo dopo tutto quello che era successo.

Si stava spogliando per andare a letto, per quanto non voleva pensarci non poteva dimenticare che domani sarebbe stato il grande giorno, domani avrebbe dovuto fingere con tutte le sue forze di essere tornato la persona che sperava di dimenticare.

"Nicooooo" gli lancia un cuscino vedendolo appena trabalare non aspettandosi il colpo e parando immediatamente il cuscino che era tornato a lui.

"Ma che cosa vuoi rompiscatole?" Accenna un sorriso divertito e si siede sul letto guardandolo.

"Voglio le tue attenzioni" getta il cuscino di lato e si avvicina a lui sentendolo ridere mentre lo avvolge con le braccia.

"E per questo mi prendi a cuscinate invece di mettermi un anello al dito?" Lo vede sorpreso mordendosi appena il labbro "nel senso..."

"Vuoi sposarmi?"

"Ok adesso non so se mi stai chiedendo se voglio sposarti nel senso proposta o se ti fai il problema che è quello che voglio."

"Entrambe le cose" sussurra sentendo il cuore andare a mille senza osare muoversi.

"In entrambi i casi allora è si" sente le sue labbra e lo stringe approfondendo il bacio sentendolo poi correre via "L-Lewis?" Si mette a sedere sul letto guardando la porta "o-k."

Non poteva crederci, lo voleva? Era il momento e si sentiva maledettamente stordito. "Seeeeeeeeeb, Mark" bussa alla porta con insistenza e vede l'uomo più alto aprire confuso.

"Che succede amico?"

"Ci sposiamo! Ci sposiamo non posso crederci."

"Lewis, sei venuto qui invece che restare sul letto con me?" Non era irritato ma piuttosto divertito.

"Amore mio scusami" prende la scatolina e la apre mettendo l'anello al dito di Nico guardandolo "tu vuoi sposarmi, lo capisci?"

"Stranamente si" lo pizzica appena e lo stringe con un leggero urlo quando si sente sollevare incrociando lo sguardo di Sebastian.

Nonostante era tardi avevano voluto, o meglio, il suo compagno aveva voluto prendere qualcosa per brindare e lo stava osservando con un leggero sorriso sulle labbra, se solo ripensava a quando non ne aveva nessuna intenzione. 

"Lo fai solo per la paura di quello che verrà?"

"Cosa?" Si volta incrociando lo sguardo di Sebastian.

"Lo fai per quel motivo?" Non voleva che l'amico velocizzasse le cose solo per la paura di quello che sarebbe stato.

"No" si volta verso di lui "ultimamente sento il bisogno di stare maggiormente vicino a lui e si, lo ammetto, ho paura che qualcosa vada storto e non voglio restare separato da lui, ma non è certo il motivo per cui lo voglio sposare."

"Allora va bene, perché non voglio che temi ok? Hai detto tu che ti fidi di me."

"Ed è ancora così" lo vede annuire e insieme alzano il calice sia per festeggiare l'evento che per quello che sarebbe avvenuto.

Era pronto, si vede allo specchio pensando che non gli era mancato tutto questo, passa le mani sul suo ventre e poi sospira vedendo che era pronto e si avvia per uscire dalla finestra quando sente la porta aprirsi e si volta per vedere quegli occhi feriti.

"No... Non di nuovo Nico."

"Amore mio" non poteva perdere tempo ma lo avrebbe fatto poi "ti amo, fidati di me" punta la pistola con il sonnifero verso di lui vedendolo terrorizzato e sentendo il cuore dolere prima di sparare e adagiarlo sul letto una volta che si era addormentato. "Ti amo, ti amo e tornerò da te" lo bacia prima di saltare fuori e incrociare lo sguardo di Sebastian, si sentiva un po' scombussolato e non sapeva perché Lewis fosse rincasato così presto ma una cosa era certa, avrebbe spiegato tutto una volta che tutto questo sarebbe finito.

"Sei qui... Sei tornato da me."

Finalmente era il momento, sta per voltarsi quando sente un colpo alla testa vedendo tutto offuscato prima di notare che dal corridoio veniva una leggera nebbia, li aveva storditi tutti. "Seb..." Cerca di guardare chi era colui che si stava avvicinando ma sentiva che stava per perdere i sensi "Lewis..." Il suo ultimo pensiero era per quegli occhi, a cui non sapeva se avrebbe mai potuto dare delle spiegazioni, prima di vedere l'anello e nulla più.

"Non hai capito Mark... Lui era nuovamente..." Scuote la testa e la mette fra le mani, si era svegliato sul letto e aveva ricordato tutto.

"Sono sicuro che ci sia una spiegazione."

"E quale?" Il suo tono adesso era esasperato quando sentono la porta aprirsi e scattano in piedi. "E' Seb" lo vedono un po' instabile e Mark accorre immediatamente da lui ma, come sospettava, Nico non c'era. "E' stato Nico a farti questo?" Sentiva già un groppo alla gola ma lo vede scuotere la testa.

"E'... Era tutto un piano... Noi dovevamo beccare il tipo, ma è andato tutto storto." Scoppia a piangere e si accascia sul pavimento " lui si fidava di me... Si fidava, si fidava Mark, ma non ho fatto nulla." Lo stringe sentendo l'aria mancargli e non era il solo.

"D- Dov'è il mio Nico, Seb?" Lo vede piangere più forte ma non dare una risposta e l'ansia lo stava divorando. "DOV'E' IL MIO NICO!" Lo vede alzare la testa con le lacrime che ancora scendevano a fiotti. "Dov'è?" Si accascia ancora prima di sentire la risposta.

"Mi dispiace Lewis" parlava fra i singhiozzi "mi dispiace, io non lo so, nessuno lo sa... Al nostro risveglio lui non c'era, quel tipo lo ha portato via." Poteva vedere tutta la disperazione di Lewis in quel momento e sapeva di dover essere pronto alla rabbia che sarebbe arrivata, ma non gliene avrebbe fatto una colpa. "Perdonami Nico" le ultime parole erano solo sussurrate mentre ricordava il suo sguardo pieno di fiducia solo il giorno prima.


	5. 5

Apre gli occhi sentendosi leggermente frastornato, non si rendeva conto di dove si trovasse fino a che i ricordi non gli tornano alla mente. Cerca di alzarsi ma si sente bloccato, cerca di capire cosa stesse succedendo e nota le sue braccia sollevate all'indietro e ammanettate al letto, nota con orrore che anche le gambe sono bloccate, è in quel momento che nota una figura seduto accanto a lui in religioso silenzio. "Tu, sei tu che mi hai rapito?"

Lo guarda sentendosi nervoso annuendo alla sua domanda, era bello Nico, così bello, lui gli aveva cambiato la vita, vederlo, quella notte sul proprio terrazzo, aveva dato un senso alla sua vita. Lui avrebbe fatto di tutto per far parte della sua vita, lo aveva seguito, ammirato, si era innamorato di lui ancora di più, e lui... Lui si era innamorato di quel poliziotto, quel dannato uomo che non lo meritava, quel dannato uomo che lo aveva cambiato per tenerlo stretto a se. "Ciao Nico, è così bello poterti parlare." Si alza avvicinandosi a lui poggiando una mano sul suo volto vedendolo sussultare per poi cercare di sottrarsi alla carezza. "Perché fai così? Io ti amo, sei tutto per me."

"Senti" cerca di ragionare con lui, non gli sembrava una persona mentalmente stabile "io non so cosa vuoi da me, ma so che voglio andare a casa adesso, perché non mi lasci andare? Possiamo essere amici, vuoi?"

Amici? Aveva detto amici? "NO, IO NON VOGLIO ESSERE AMICO TUO, IO SONO QUELLO CHE TI RENDERA' FELICE LO VUOI CAPIRE?" Sussulta scuotendo poi la testa avvicinandosi a lui accarezzandogli nuovamente il volto cercando di baciarlo vedendolo voltare il capo di lato, accenna un sorriso scuotendo la testa. "No, va bene, va bene, sono stato stupido, ho urlato e ti ho spaventato..." Gli accarezza lentamente il corpo, questa volta gli blocca il volto e lo obbliga in un bacio, si sentiva eccitato al pensiero che finalmente sarebbe stato suo. "Nico..." Comincia a slacciarsi i pantaloni.

"No, non mi hai spaventato..." Non voleva baciarlo, non avrebbe mai voluto, ma non riusciva a ribellarsi, le mani e le caviglie gli facevano male a furia di tirare le catene, ma non otteneva alcun risultato. Gli si gela il sangue quando lo vede armeggiare con i pantaloni. "No, no senti, non farlo, non è il... Non è il momento no?" Non sapeva cosa dire, voleva solo che lui lo lasciasse libero, anche se doveva ingannarlo.

"Si, si è il momento, tu non sai da quanto tempo io ti aspetto" gli parla del loro primo incontro, di come lo avesse rivisto quel giorno quando ogni speranza cominciava a svanire. "E' davvero il momento giusto Nico, ma non devi avere paura ok? Non ho intenzione di farti del male. "Comincia a spogliarlo come se fosse qualcosa di sacro, si sentiva emozionato man mano che il corpo di lui veniva scoperto. "Nico, sei così perfetto" si china a baciarlo ancora, non sembrava volerlo, ma lo capiva, lui credeva di amare ancora quella persona, ma lui gli avrebbe mostrato chi davvero lo desiderava.

Lo stava ripulendo, lo vedeva arrabbiato, non lo guardava in faccia, sapeva si sarebbe calmato quindi non era arrabbiato, doveva dargli solo tempo. "Ecco fatto, adesso sei completamente pulito." Era stato meraviglioso, era stato più fantastico di quanto avesse creduto, quando si era spinto nel corpo di Nico aveva rischiato di non resistere, di venire subito, ma si era calmato, aveva aspettato prima di cominciare a spingere, e la sua voce, la sua voce era meravigliosa. Inizialmente aveva chiesto la smettesse, che si fermasse, lui per Nico avrebbe fatto tutto, ma questo non poteva farlo, doveva essere suo. Alla fine si era arreso a lui, lo aveva lasciato fare, aveva chiuso gli occhi e si era arreso. Aveva sentito i suoi gemiti, era così bella la sua voce, alla fine aveva pronunciato il suo nome, il nome di Lewis, si era un po' arrabbiato in quel momento e si era spinto con più forza facendogli male, ma poi aveva capito, non era stata colpa di Nico, lui non sapeva il suo nome, al momento non poteva dirglielo ma un giorno lo avrebbe fatto. "Lo so che sei arrabbiato, ma poi capirai che io sono perfetto per te."

Cercava di ignorare il suo sguardo, sentiva le sue mani che lo ripulivano e vestivano, lo toccava come un qualcosa di prezioso, era un folle. Chiude gli occhi, si sentiva in colpa, non era stata una sua scelta tradirlo, lui lo amava, lo amava più di tutto al mondo, pensare a lui in quel momento lo aveva aiutato ma lo aveva anche reso più voglioso di vederlo. "Lasciami andare" apre gli occhi guardandolo, voleva andare a casa. "Lasciami andare..."

Stringe i pugni cercando di stare calmo, il suo Nico non lo conosceva, era normale non volesse stare con lui. "Lo so che pensi a lui, a Lewis, ma vedrai che io sono migliore per te, noi due saremmo i ladri più incredibili mai visti."

Voleva levarsi le sue mani di dosso ma non sapeva davvero come fare, non riusciva a capire cosa volesse quell'uomo, credeva lo volesse morto, ma adesso stava dicendo che sarebbero stati sempre assieme. "Cosa, che cosa vuoi fare adesso?" Aveva gli occhi umidi dalle lacrime ma lo guardava con aria seria e di sfida, non si sarebbe mai ridotto a tremare e implorare.

Sorride alzandosi prendendo poi una siringa mostrandogliela "nulla, non ti farò nulla di male, ma tu tornerai da me, io ti proteggerò dai tuoi incubi." Si avvicina al suo braccio e infila l'ago iniettando la sostanza.

"NO, NO COSA STAI FACENDO?" Sgrana gli occhi gridando poi per il dolore, tutto cominciava a girare, non riusciva più a distinguere le forme, non riusciva più a tenere gli occhi aperti. Riesce solo a pensare a quanto vorrebbe essere stretto tra le braccia di Lewis, in questo momento, prima di perdere i sensi.

"Lewis, Sebastian, dobbiamo reagire, non possiamo stare qui a piangerci addosso..."

"Dovevi proteggerlo, era il tuo partner..."

Stringe gli occhi asciugandosi le lacrime "mi dispiace così tanto..."

"Lewis, non posso immaginare cosa provi, ma ti prego non dare la colpa a lui..."

Si passa le mani tra i capelli cercando di non piangere, si alza abbracciando Sebastian con forza "mi dispiace, mi dispiace tantissimo amico, la colpa è mia, io l'ho spinto la, io sapevo che era in pericolo ma non ho fatto nulla, e hai rischiato anche tu, mi dispiace." Si asciuga le lacrime asciugano anche quelle di Sebastian.

"Coraggio, lo ritroveremo, non dovete arrendervi" si passa una mano tra i capelli guardando poi fuori dalla finestra, la neve aveva ricoperto la zona, erano passati giorni da quando Nico era scomparso, la polizia stava facendo di tutto per trovarlo ma nulla andava come previsto, nessuno sapeva niente, la paura si faceva sempre più forte. "Se Nico fosse qui non demorderebbe, se la polizia non fa niente allora dobbiamo cercare di capire noi."

"Ma Mark, quando il tizio ci ha colpito nessuno di noi è rimasto cosciente per vederlo, il colpo era forte ma non mortale." Sospira alzandosi prendendo da bere poggiandosi poi a lui" abbiamo visto tutte le camere, lui non si è mai fatto vedere, non sappiamo come abbia fatto ma ha rotto tutte le telecamere man mano che camminava." Sospira sentendosi stringere da suo marito "vorrei solo sapere che lui sta bene, solo questo..."

Si alza guardando i due per poi scuotere la testa "certo, certo che sta bene."

Sorride baciando Sebastian per poi guardare i due "sono le quattro del mattino, credo che dovremmo riposare almeno un po'" guarda Sebastian per poi avvicinarsi a Lewis con lui poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla. "Coraggio amico, se non riposi non saremo in forza per cercarlo."

Li guarda accennando un sorriso, sapeva che nessuno di loro stava passando delle buone notti, non riposavano adeguatamente ma avevano bisogno comunque di stendersi. "Va bene, andiamo pure a letto." Sale di sopra e si stende a letto accarezzando la parte del letto vuoto, gli mancava così tanto, la paura di non rivederlo lo faceva sentire male, si sentiva soffocare.

Lo solleva in braccio guardandolo negli occhi, aveva lo sguardo vacuo e confuso "non posso più tenerti qui con la forza, adesso ti porto a casa, non preoccuparti, la sostanza che ti ho iniettato in questi giorni è forte." Lo bacia stringendolo a se prima di metterlo in macchina "non ricorderai il mio volto, la mia voce, confonderai questi giorni, me con altre persone." Gli accarezza il volto "ho dovuto farlo, non posso permettere che tu dica dove trovarmi, sarò io a trovare te, e tu accetterai di essere mio vero? Si sarà così."

Si sentiva confuso, sentiva il proprio corpo che veniva mosso ma non capiva cosa stava succedendo, tutto era sfocato, si sente poggiare su qualcosa di morbido, una macchina supponeva. Ascolta confuso le parole, non capiva cosa stesse dicendo, non capiva chi fosse lui, non riusciva a vedere i tratti del suo volto. Poggia la testa al finestrino, era notte, questo lo capiva, guardava un lampione illuminare un cartello, non si accorge quand'è che aveva chiuso gli occhi ma quando li riapre sente le sue mani tirarlo e spingerlo sulla neve.

"Perdonami, perdonami Nico, io devo andare prima che qualcuno mi veda, ma sappi che ci rivedremo, so di ripeterlo ma noi saremo insieme, anche se non ricorderai nulla di me per ora." Vede le luci accendersi e sale in macchina mettendo in moto guidando velocemente, aveva coperto la targa in modo che se qualcuno lo avesse visto non avrebbe potuto identificarlo.

Sente il gelo sotto le sue mani, era neve, cerca di alzarsi ma non riesce a coordinarsi, sentiva che tutto sfuggiva alla sua mente, qualcuno lo aveva rapito giusto? Ma chi? Si stringe la testa, gli faceva male. Sente la porta aprirsi e tre figure correre verso di lui.

"NICO, NICO." Aveva sentito una macchina, era in dormiveglia e aveva sentito che stava fermo troppo, a quell'ora era strano una macchina sostasse così a lungo. Quando si era alzato l'aveva sentita partire, aveva scostato le tende e lo aveva visto, lo aveva visto, era lui era il suo Nico. Lo raggiunge sollevandolo tra le braccia, lo porta dentro vedendo arrivare di sotto anche Sebastian e Mark. "E' congelato, vi prego accendete un riscaldamento."

Si allontana da Sebastian procedendo a riscaldare la casa prima di tornare da loro, era davvero un pezzo di ghiaccio, chissà dove lo avevano tenuto, chissà cosa gli avevano fatto.

"Nico, Nico amore mio, sono io, il tuo Lewis, guardami amore" nota il suo sguardo, sembrava vacuo, gli avevano somministrato qualcosa? "Amore?"

Lewis? Era davvero lui? Non era un sogno vero? Solleva la mano poggiandola al suo volto, si era davvero lui. "Lewis, amore mio, sei tu" Si appoggia a lui chiudendo gli occhi, si sentiva scosso, voleva solo riposare.

"Nico" aveva perso i sensi, era distrutto e si vedeva "lo porto di sopra."

"Si, Mark aiutalo, io chiamo un medico" andava chiaramente visitato, ora che era tornato nessuno di loro lo avrebbe più lasciato.

Guarda Mark dopo aver fatto stendere Nico a letto, era con lui, finalmente era a casa, ma gli era sembrato così strano, così confuso. "Nico."

"Lewis, deve riposare, lasciamolo visitare e poi, quando sarà in forze, allora proveremo a chiedere e fare domande. Sente il campanello suonare e va ad accogliere il medico.

"Nico" gli accarezza dolcemente la guancia "nessuno ti farà più del male ora, te lo prometto, adesso ci sono io."


	6. 6

Si sveglia di soprassalto e si sente afferrare di colpo gridando con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola.

"Calmo, Nico calmo" cerca di trattenerlo sentendo dei passi che si avvicinavano di corsa, vede Lewis e Mark entrare dalla porta mentre lui lo teneva stretto sentendo che respirava con affanno ma che si era fermato fra le sue braccia.

"Seb?" Porta immediatamente le braccia a stringerlo pensando che tutto quello che aveva vissuto doveva essere solo un brutto sogno, lo stress per il loro piano. Era bastato vedere i suoi polsi mentre stringeva Sebastian per capire che non era solo un sogno, qualcuno lo aveva rapito e tenuto prigioniero, eppure tutto sembrava così offuscato, non ricordava nulla.

"Nico?" Lo accarezza dietro la schiena forzandolo appena a separarsi da lui vedendo gli altri due avvicinarsi immediatamente e accoccolarsi vicino al letto.

"Come stai?" Poggia una mano sulla sua gamba vedendolo appena sussultare "hey... Sono io, sono Mark... Va tutto bene."

"Io non lo so" sentiva di stare tremando ma non riusciva a calmarsi sapendo che il freddo non c'entrava nulla.

"Si invece" si fa avanti facendo appena spostare gli altri due mettendosi dinanzi a lui "amore mio, guardami" nota che teneva perennemente lo sguardo basso 'che cosa ti hanno fatto'. "Nico amore" nota che alza piano la testa "ecco" sussurra e passa le mani sul suo volto notando i lividi e i graffi che aveva "bravo guardami." Si avvicina e lo bacia piano sulla punta del naso "sei a casa ok? Nessuno ti farà più del male" lo accarezza dolcemente portandolo contro il proprio petto vedendolo così remissivo "come hai fatto a fuggire? Chi era quella persona?"

"Io non lo so, te l'ho detto, l'ho detto a Mark, non so nulla" sentiva l'ansia pervaderlo, perché non lo capiva?

"Ma amore, come è possibile?"

"Lewis! Adesso basta, abbiamo sentito una macchina no?" Lo vede voltarsi verso di lui, tutti loro lo stavano guardando "è evidente che quella persona lo ha riportato qui ma non possiamo sapere perché lo abbia fatto."

"Io... Non avevo nessuna coscienza" guarda verso Sebastian non sapendo come spiegarsi "ero sveglio... Ma non ero sveglio "voleva che almeno lui lo capisse, se il suo Lewis o Mark non potevano capire allora lo doveva fare almeno lui.

"Lo sappiamo" vede il suo volto completamente sconvolto "nel senso che il medico ha detto che avevi moltissime sostanze nel tuo corpo, tutte per tenerti praticamente perennemente sedato."

"Io ricordo solo una sagoma" scuote appena la testa "solo la sagoma... Lui mi ha fatto del male" cerca di concentrarsi "ero in una stanza, ma non so dove, so solo che ero su un letto, c'era poca luce e ero perennemente legato." Lo vede annuire e nota Lewis stringere un pugno, anche Mark sembrava furioso "mi sento così stanco."

"Il tuo corpo sta ancora smaltendo, ma devi reagire" gli porge la mano e lo aiuta ad alzarsi "lo so che vorresti stare a letto m-"

"No Mark" lo guarda lasciandosi aiutare "non voglio stare a letto, io sono stato a letto... Non lo so nemmeno per quanto tempo."

"Troppo amore mio" va dalla parte opposta e lo aiuta "ma adesso possiamo andare per qualche giorno a rilassarci e parlare."

"Di cosa vuoi parlare?" Lo guarda ancora più confuso.

"Noi crediamo che tu abbia bisogno di aiuto" sussurra.

"Aiuto?" Si volta verso di loro vedendoli tutti.

"Si, devi vedere qualcuno per aiutarti con questo trauma Nico... Non passerà così velocemente anche se ti senti forte."

"Va bene" non aveva voglia di protestare al momento "avete anche parlato di una vacanza vero?" Vede Sebastian sorridere.

"Si principino! Andremo nuovamente in campeggio ahah, nella stessa zona do-"

"Dove Mark ha condannato la sua vita" accenna una risata vedendolo storcere il naso "per favore non trattatemi come un malato ok?"

"Ok" Mark lo lascia andare "se non sei malato muovi il sedere e aiutaci a preparare" sorride vedendolo fare lo stesso, grato.

"Ma sei sicuro amore?" Lo guarda, non voleva trattarlo diversamente ma come poteva chiedergli di dimenticare tutte le sensazioni provate?

"Ti prego" lo guarda seriamente "se mi ami allora fallo.

Non ci avevano messo molto a preparare i bagagli ed erano partiti, erano arrivati nel pomeriggio ma andava bene lo stesso perché c'era molto tempo per fare quello che volvano "stavolta voglio pescare anche io."

"E anche io! Non siamo sempre io e nico a dover sistemare il campo." Li guarda ridere e decidono di andare la mattina dopo tutti a pesca e nel frattempo avrebbero sistemato il campo per la notte. "Nico, prendi della legna qui nel boschetto vicino?"

"Certo Seb" si era appena inoltrato quando inizia a girargli la testa. Si appoggia ad un albero e rabbrividisce, c'erano tante persone intorno a lui ma non avevano un volto, si avvicinavano e lo toccavano, parlavano con lui ma non capiva nulla. Lancia appena un grido cercando di correre fuori vedendo tutto girare, non capiva nulla, non capiva che cosa stesse succedendo, sa solo che si ritrova fra le braccia di qualcuno che non lo lascia andare per quanto ci provi. "LASCIAMI" lo colpisce sentendo però di essere debole finché non riconosce la voce "Lewis?" Quella sagoma era diventato Lewis... Tutte le sagome erano sempre state lui?

"Lewis, appoggialo a terra, stendilo! E' l'effetto dei medicinali, la loro assenza si farà sentire per un po'." Non poteva negare che era anche per questo che aveva proposto di portarlo qui, perché era un posto tranquillo in cui queste crisi non avrebbero dato nell'occhio.

"Sono qui, ho preso dell'acqua" si china e mentre Lewis gli mantiene la testa prova a dargliela, per fortuna sembrava essersi ripreso e cominciare a riconoscerli.

"Che... Che cosa è successo?" Sbatte appena gli occhi bevendo "grazie..." Sussurra appena e si mette a sedere poggiando la fronte contro la spalla di Lewis, sentendosi ancora turbato dall'immagine precedente, ma decidendo di tenerlo solo per se.


	7. 7

Stava seduto accanto al fuoco, non capiva cosa gli stesse succedendo, non ricordava cosa fosse successo, questa cosa lo irritava. Volta lo sguardo verso Lewis, stava preparando qualcosa di caldo da bere per farlo stare meglio, poverino, non avrebbe mai voluto farlo preoccupare così, non ora che lo amava. Si alza e si avvicina a lui inginocchiandosi per essere alla sua altezza, Sebastian e Mark si erano allontanati per cercare della legna. "Ehy amore, va tutto bene?"

Lo guarda per poi sorridere prima di avvicinarsi a lui baciandolo e stringendolo a se, era lui a chiedergli se stava male? Aveva visto tutti i suoi lividi, aveva visto quanto fosse sconvolto, non ricordava nulla, doveva essere terribile, eppure era lui a chiedergli come stava. "Non riesco a perdonarmi, ti ho detto io di andare in polizia..."

"Lewis" gli poggia una mano sulla guancia guardandolo negli occhi "probabilmente sarebbe stato anche peggio se non lo avessi fatto, almeno sappiamo che sulle sue tracce ci sono loro."

"Che non lo hanno ancora trovato" sospira accarezzando i cani, li avevano portati con loro questa volta, a Nico faceva più piacere. "Con la polizia, io non so se..."

"No, lo so, comunque non è un lavoro che mi si addice temo..."

"No, sei bravissimo, è solo che..." 'Io ho troppa paura per te, non riesco a sopportarlo...'

Lo guarda socchiudendo gli occhi 'non ricordo chi diavolo sia quello che mi ha rapito, ma ricordo perfettamente che mi sentivo troppo attratto dalla mia vita passata, perdonami Lewis' "credo sia meglio lasciare la polizia, per me..."

Annuisce avvicinandosi a lui baciandolo dolcemente prima di stringerlo a se "si, si amore mio, lo capisco bene."

Si stringe a lui con forza, non poteva dirgli dei suoi pensieri, non voleva lo vedesse come un debole, meglio credesse fosse per l'accaduto. "Mi dispiace, mi dispiace così tanto Lewis."

"No, no non hai nulla di cui dispiacerti" lo bacia stringendolo a se accarezzandogli piano la schiena.

"Lewis" si stringe maggiormente a lui baciandolo sul collo "Lewis..."

Chiude gli occhi sentendo il desiderio crescere rapidamente alla sua voce, non credeva fosse il momento, lo vedeva troppo sconvolto, ma anche lui lo desiderava, gli era mancato così tanto, e poi non voleva che pensasse che ora provava solo ribrezzo per lui. Lo guarda negli occhi, si sentiva un fottuto egoista, ma quando Nico gli fu addosso, cominciando a muoversi su di lui, la ragione lo aveva abbandonato velocemente. "Aspetta, non qui..." Gli accarezza piano il volto.

Entra in tenda con lui, erano separate non li avrebbero disturbati, si lascia baciare da lui lungo il collo, gli passa una mano tra i capelli stringendoli con forza, inarca il corpo sotto il suo lasciandosi sfuggire qualche sospiro di piacere. "Lewis, il mio Lewis..." Questa sensazione, questo tocco, erano giusti... Non come... Spalanca gli occhi spingendolo dietro con forza mettendosi a sedere "NO, NON VOGLIO, NON TOCCARMI" si stringe la testa tra le mani. "Lewis... Ti prego... Amore dove sei?"

Lo guarda rannicchiato, doveva aver avuto un'altra di quelle strane visioni, si affretta a raggiungerlo afferrandolo in un abbraccio, lo sente combattere per liberarsi e allora comincia a calmarlo con la voce. "Nico sono io, sono Lewis, il tuo Lewis, sono qui" lo stringe vedendolo calmarsi e poggiarsi a lui piangendo.

"Io non volevo farlo, perdonami Lewis, io non lo volevo, mi ha costretto, pensare a te mi faceva andare avanti, mi dispiace, io ti amo."

Lo aveva toccato? Aveva capito bene? Sente la rabbia crescere in lui, non verso Nico, ma quel dannato bastardo, lo avrebbe trovato e fatto a pezzi, non lo avrebbe mai perdonato. "Nico, ti amo anche io, sei il mio amore, lo sarai sempre" lo bacia più volte tra i capelli vedendolo chiudere gli occhi, lentamente scivolava nel sonno.

Stava cercando di osservare Sebastian, dopo che Nico era stato rapito nemmeno per lui era stato facile, certo non vi si erano concentrati tanto con tutto quello che era successo, ma ora che Nico era ricomparso poteva vedere quanto, chiaramente, suo marito fosse a pezzi. "Seb, amore, vuoi parlare un po'?"

Lo guarda forzando un sorriso scuotendo la testa tornando a concentrarsi sul suo compito. Doveva raccogliere la legna, ma non riusciva a rimanere concentrato, la sua mente finiva sempre per vagare sul giorno del rapimento.

Sospira, lo vedeva isolarsi sempre di più, doveva aiutarlo, nel bene e nel male no? "Amore?"

Sussulta facendo cadere la legna, si era distratto ancora, stringe i pugni scuotendo la testa "dannazione, non riesco a rimanere concentrato nemmeno su uno scopo così semplice, come potevo pretendere di proteggere lui?" Colpisce un albero nelle vicinanze con un pugno allontanandosi di li andando a sedersi vicino al lago, nel punto preciso in cui Mark gli aveva chiesto di sposarlo.

Si avvicina a lui sedendosi accanto a lui accarezzandogli dolcemente la spalla stringendolo a se. "Ehy, ma che cosa stai dicendo? Noi possiamo prefiggerci gli scopi, ma sai che poi non abbiamo alcun potere. Le cose non sono andate come volevamo, ma quando mai ci vanno?"

Si stringe di più a lui affondando sul suo torace "ma io, gli avevo promesso di farlo... Di proteggerlo."

Lo stringe baciandolo tra i capelli "tu hai fatto tutto ciò che potevi, ma adesso non possiamo continuare a vivere nel passato, dobbiamo andare avanti, dobbiamo trascinare Nico e convincerlo a fare lo stesso. Noi troveremo quel bastardo, lo sai che lo faremo vero?"

Ridacchia sollevando lo testa guardandolo "ma Mark, voi non siete più nella polizia."

Sorride accarezzandolo sotto gli occhi asciugandogli le lacrime "ma sappiamo come analizzare le cose, e vi aiuteremo, noi lo prenderemo, rimpiangerà di aver toccato il nostro amico."

Lo guarda annuendo, si, lui avrebbe catturato quel bastardo, lo avrebbe distrutto.

Avevano raccolto quanto più velocemente la legna tornando subito al campo, era buio e non volevano lasciare i due da soli troppo a lungo. Una volta tornati all'accampamento notano Lewis seduto accanto al fuoco. "Amico, cosa succede?" Si siedono accanto a lui vedendolo asciugarsi le lacrime con rabbia.

"Ha abusato di lui, quel dannato bastardo, ha abusato di lui" stringe i pugni. "Il ricordo gli è tornato poco fa, era terrorizzato" scuote la testa, non può tornare alla polizia, non può..."

Guarda prima Sebastian che sembrava stare male per la notizia tanto quanto lui e poi Lewis, non sembrava stare bene. Si siede accanto a lui vedendo Sebastian andare nella tenda. "Lewis, che cosa stai dicendo, si insomma, come mai gli è tornato alla mente? E' successo qualcosa o... Non so..."

Lo guarda poggiando la testa alla sua spalla chiudendo gli occhi sentendosi abbracciare da lui. "Noi ci stavamo baciando io... Lo sapevo che era presto, ma non volevo si sentisse respinto da me, ad un certo punto mi ha spinto via." Si solleva verso di lui guardandolo negli occhi "aveva gli occhi pieni di terrore, forse ricevere la cosa ha sbloccato i suoi ricordi?"

"Si, può essere" gli massaggia distrattamente la schiena "non sappiamo quante cose gli abbia fatto, quando lo abbiamo trovato era pieno di droghe, deve essere un folle, non sarà davvero al sicuro fino a che non lo avremmo trovato Lewis."

Si passa una mano sul volto "lo so, lo so Mark, ma io non posso accettare che lui si metta ancora nei guai, o peggio che non venga protetto" scuote la testa "no io non lo sopporterei, non un'altra volta."

Annuisce "posso solo immaginare cosa provi, ma anche noi siamo legati a Nico, non da un sentimento d'amore come il tuo ma lo siamo, nemmeno noi vogliamo gli accada qualcosa, ma cosa vuoi? Renderlo prigioniero? Io non credo sia la soluzione."

"Io non ho mai detto che voglio renderlo prigioniero, ma non voglio più faccia parte della polizia, ha detto lui stesso che non ce la fa..."

Annuisce "e credo sia meglio non esporlo, ma ti prego Lewis non convincerti di poterlo difendere, perché non puoi, non da tutto. Credi io non vorrei difendere Seb da ogni cosa? Ma non è possibile, ci sono delle cose che accadranno, che noi lo vorremmo o meno." Si volta vedendo Sebastian raggiungerli e lo stringe a se. "Va tutto bene?"

Si lascia stringere assorbendo da Mark il conforto di cui aveva bisogno "lo troverò, non mi arrenderò mai..."

Spalanca gli occhi e si mette a sedere guardandosi attorno, si massaggia al polso, perché questi sogni erano così confusi? Perché non riusciva a ricordare l'accaduto? Vedeva quella persona come un essere sfocato, o peggio, col volto di Lewis, ma non poteva essere lui no? Scuote la testa, no certo che no, lui non gli avrebbe mai fatto questo... Vero? Li sente parlare e si affaccia uscendo fuori, a sua volta, dalla tenda.

Lo guarda accennando un sorriso per poi vederlo venire a sedersi accanto a lui accarezzandogli dolcemente i capelli. "Non vuoi più riposare amore?"

Scuote la testa stringendosi maggiormente a lui "di cosa stavate parlando?"

Si guardano in faccia e poi sospira accarezzandogli i capelli "amore... Cosa ne dici di vedere qualcuno?" Lo vede alzare la testa e guardarlo più serio "si, qualcuno che possa aiutarti amore..."


	8. 8

Come si era messo d'accordo con Lewis, aveva deciso di vedere qualcuno. Ormai questa era la sesta seduta e, non sapeva perché, ma il tipo non gli sembrava per nulla affidabile.

"Allora Nico... Come vanno i tuoi incubi?"

"Non cessano, ho lasciato la polizia ormai da un bel po' ma non riesco a rilassarmi, anzi, adesso mi sento ancora più in prigione e se esco fuori mi sento una mira facile." Deglutisce, non sapeva perché doveva venire da questo tipo a dirgli le proprie cose se poi non ne aveva nessun vantaggio.

"E' evidente che deve andare avanti e non vivere in questa fase di terrore in cui ormai si ritrova" lo guarda e si sistema gli occhiali, non lo vedeva da molto ma facevano delle sessioni molto lunghe e doveva ammettere che si ritrovava a fare più degli schizzi del ragazzo che prendere appunti su quello che diceva. Non era un modo professionale di muoversi ma non poteva farci nulla, si sentiva quasi come ossessionato da lui.

"Non posso farlo" sospira e si passa una mano fra i capelli per non mostrare lo stato di ansia che ormai lo possedeva ogni volta che non c'era Lewis o uno dei ragazzi.

"Perché no? Vuoi trovarlo? Vuoi sapere la verità su quello che è successo?"

"Si ovviamente" lo guarda e scuote la testa "io non sono pazzo."

"Nessuno oserebbe ma-"

"SI INVECE" prende un respiro profondo per calmarsi, non poteva nascondere quello che era avvenuto solo un po' di tempo fa, ancora non se ne capacitava.

/poco tempo prima

Stava rileggendo quelle lettere mandate giorni prima del suo rapimento, non era possibile che fosse stato così capace di eliminare ogni minima traccia.

"Nico?" si avvicina e preme le labbra sulla sua testa mordendosi il labbro "Nico amore... Forse non dovremmo fare..."

"Che cosa?" Si volta confuso "che cosa non dovremmo fare, non capisco."

"Io penso che non dobbiamo più andare oltre" lo vede alzarsi di scatto e lo afferra piano per le spalle "no amore mio, ascoltami prima."

"No!" Da uno strattone e lo spinge via "che cosa vuoi dire con... Con..." Scuote la testa passando le mani fra i ricci leggermente umidi, faceva stranamente caldo o era lui che non si sentiva per nulla bene? Sentiva anche la testa che si alleggeriva.

"Io voglio solo dire che sei qui... Adesso sei qui, e non importa cosa è successo, non voglio che tu ti metta ancora in gioco."

"Ma sei impazzito? Quel tipo mi ha seguito" deglutisce cercando di non mostrare tutto il panico che aveva addosso "mi ha seguito, lo vuoi capire?" Sussurra "quindi lo farà ancora, io non voglio lasciar perdere."

"MA IO SI" lo guarda e poi lo afferra nuovamente per i polsi "non possiamo sapere chi fosse ne dove abitasse lo capisci? Non sappiamo nulla se non che eri sotto una sorta di strano farmaco."

"Pensi che io mi stia inventando tutto?" Lo guarda allibito cercando di indietreggiare ma sentendo le mani di lui mantenerlo saldo nella presa.

"Non ho mai detto una sciocchezza del genere, è solo che... Penso che dobbiamo lasciar cadere tutto e vivere senza pensare più a quello. Magari lui se ne è andato, magari ha ottenuto quello che voleva."

"E a te va bene? Mi fai schifo Lewis" non sapeva nemmeno perché aveva pronunciato quelle parole ma se ne era andato senza aggiungere altro.

_______________________

"Signor Rosberg? Va tutto bene? Non mi hai spiegato perché non puoi lasciar perdere."

"Perché io non voglio" scuote la testa "non posso farlo, anche Lewis lo vorrebbe, ma non posso."

"Il suo partner vorrebbe che lei non andasse in fondo alla faccenda?"

"Si... Mi ha chiesto di non andare oltre, di non rivangare."

"Non le sembra strano?" Accenna un sorriso vedendo che stava per protestare interrompendolo "sicuramente è una cosa che le ho chiesto anche io, ma l'ho fatto per permetterle di guarire e lasciarsi alle spalle tutto, ma è evidente che non sia possibile senza che lei lo sappia chiuso lontano da lei una volta per sempre." Si schiarisce appena la voce e si sistema sulla poltroncina accavallando le gambe "ma non mi sembra normale che la persona che la ama voglia mettere da parte tutto e, da come dice, anche con una certa fretta. Non sembra che sia lui quello che non vuole essere scoperto?"

Sbarra gli occhi e scuote la testa "no... No non è fattibile che sia Lewis, che motivo avrebbe?"

"Magari, infondo, è ancora arrabbiato e vuole un modo per vendicarsi, infondo non lo ha detto anche lei che continua a vederlo con il suo volto?"

"Io non lo so" lo sussurra appena e si alza poi "adesso voglio solo andare a casa, mi scusi."

"Ok, ma non si dimentichi di prendere quelle pillole" lo vede voltarsi annuendo appena prima di andare via.

Doveva ammettere che da quando le prendeva si sentiva solo peggio, ma se il suo terapista gli assicurava che erano per la sua tranquillità allora non poteva fare altro. Ne prende una andando a letto ignorando il tentativo di Lewis di parlare, adesso voleva solo riposare.

"Mmmh ma che succede" era in una stanza che non riconosceva come propria ma sapeva bene che cosa era accaduto li. "No... Perché sono qui?" Abbassa la testa notando che aveva ferite profonde alle gambe e lancia un urlo sentendo la porta aprirsi "Lewis?"

"Che cosa urli Nico?" Si siede sul letto accarezzandolo lungo le ferite avvicinandosi poi e premendo le labbra sulle sue con una risata di scherno. "Sembri così preoccupato."

"Sei tu? Sei tu che mi hai fatto questo?"

"Oh Nico... Voglio solo farti di peggio" ride e lo sovrasta sentendolo poi urlare e dibattersi.

"NICO"

Sbarra gli occhi e lo vede riprendendo a respirare, era in un posto buio ma riconosce, dalla poca luce che filtra, che era la loro camera. Si sente lasciare e lo vede accendere la luce con quello sguardo così dolcemente preoccupato, niente a che vedere con il suo sogno. "Lewis" si alza a sedere tirandolo a se e poggiando la testa contro il suo petto cercando di tranqullizzarsi.

"Sono qui amore mio" lo circonda con le braccia e lo accarezza lentamente "cosa stavi sognando amore?" Sperava solo che da quello che aveva sentito avesse riconosciuto la persona.

"Io... Lewis io non so perché, ma la tua figura si frappone alla sua."

"Io l'ho detto che devi lasciar perdere, non fai che stressarti inutilmente "lo sente allontanarsi "Nico."

"Lui lo dice... Lo dice che tu devi centrare qualcosa" si muove urtando il barattolo delle medicine vedendolo cadere e notando Lewis che lo raccoglieva.

"Che diamine dice? Io non potrei mai farti del male Nico, sei l'amore della mia vita come puoi..." Legge meglio sull'etichetta "lui dice che devi prenderle?"

"Si, certo, chi vuoi che me le prescriva?"

"Ma queste come effetti collaterali hanno l'aumento degli incubi" lo guarda confuso "perché dovrebbe peggiorare quello che cerchi di rimuovere?" Doveva andare lui a scambiare quattro chiacchiere con lui ma prima avrebbe usato i suoi contatti alla polizia.

"Mark" Sebastian si avvicina di corsa a lui e gli mostra dei fogli "abbiamo fatto delle indagini dopo i dubbi di Lewis e effettivamente aveva ragione." Si siede in braccio a lui vedendolo leggere mentre con una mano lo circondava in vita, era felice che Mark fosse mattutino così poteva parlare immediatamente con lui essendo appena rincasato. "Questo tipo è stato denunciato molte volte."

"Dobbiamo assolutamente avvertire Lewis" lo bacia e stringe a se "ottimo lavoro piccolo mio" sorride sulle sue labbra notando i suoi occhi stanchi ma lo stesso bellissimi.

"Lewis, sei sicuro che riusciremo a fermarlo noi tre?"

"Ovvio Seb! Siamo due ex poliziotti e un poliziotto, non è possibile che scappi."

"Va bene ma mi raccomando non eccedere e lascia le manovre ostili a Seb che dispone del dispositivo." Prende la mano del compagno "giuro che a proteggere Seb ci penso io" lo vede sorridere e lo fa a sua volta sentendo poi Lewis bussare.

"Avanti, venga pure signor Rosberg" sente la porta aprirsi voltandosi con il sorriso che perde quasi subito.

"Non signor Rosberg, ma quello che presto sarà suo marito" sorride ma sapeva di essere ostile. "Allora... C'è qualcosa di cui vuole parlare?" Si avvicina e vede la cartella di Nico sul tavolino afferrandola prima che lo potesse fare lui.

"Non può è privata!" Guarda la porta e torna a lui.

"Brutto bastardo" nota i vari appunti e disegni, quel tipo era invaghito di Nico "allora sei stato tu!"

"No, non osare nemmeno."

"Eppure le pillole, e tutte le cose che dicevi su di me" ringhia e si avvicina a lui "che scopo avevano?"

"Ok, io volevo Nico, ma non gli ho fatto del male" cerca di fuggire e sente immediatamente due paia di mani che lo afferrano.

"Mi spiace, ma lei è in arresto e verrà con noi."

"Allora seb? Abbiamo scoperto tutto?"

"No, mi spiace Lewis" scuote la testa "è evidentemente un folle ma abbiamo ricevuto una chiamata e non era possibile che fosse lui in quanto ha un alibi."

"L'importante è che andrà in galera" sibila e lo trattiene mentre Seb lo ammanetta e vede Lewis avviare una chiamata, non ci avevano pensato ma Nico adesso era completamente solo.

"Nico, o meno male sono felice che hai risposto dove sei?"

"Al bar dinanzi casa Lewis, ma perché?"

"Non era lui, cioè ti spiegherò tutto poi ma non era lui ok? Dobbiamo stare attenti... Devi stare attento."

"Non capisco..."

"Era ossessionato da te ma non è il tuo rapitore."

"Tu non mi faresti mai del male."

"No, mai amore mio... Mai."

Vede un camion passare con un'insegna e sbarra appena gli occhi "no, non è possibile... Ci sentiamo fra poco Lewis" riaggancia e corre alla macchina, adesso aveva ricordato quel posto o almeno dove fosse.


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fine anche di questo sequel che è stato più breve di quanto mi aspettassi. Ho intenzione, più avanti, di riprendere ancora questi quattro con una nuova avventura. Che posso farci io li amo troppo e si sa quello che si ama non si può lasciare. A presto e spero che apprezzerete questo ultimo (per ora) capitolo.

"Nico, no Nico non attaccare" si volta verso i due, sembravano altrettanto confusi e preoccupati come lui. "Nico mi ha attaccato il cellulare in faccia, non so cosa gli sia preso, sembrava stesse vedendo qualcosa che... Non lo so, lo dobbiamo raggiungere."

Annuisce guardando Sebastian "amore, qui hai finito giusto? Vieni con noi potrebbe esserci bisogno."

"No Mark, non ho ancora finito, devo fare rapporto."

"Mark va con lui, raggiungetemi appena possibile, a casa se non vi faccio sapere nulla se cambio zona ve lo farò sapere." Li vede annuire e sale in macchina per avviarsi a casa, sperava solo Nico non facesse colpi di testa.

Aveva riconosciuto qualcosa in quel cartello, ricordava che era notte, un uomo lo stava caricando su una macchina, ricorda il freddo del finestrino e quel lampione, quel lampione che illuminava quel medesimo cartello. Sussulta quando finalmente lo vede e scende dalla macchina avvicinandosi cominciando a guardarsi attorno. "Niente, niente niente niente" da un calcio al cartello sedendosi poi per terra "non è servito a niente venire qua, non ricordo nulla in più di questo dannato cartello." Cerca di calmarsi e si guarda attorno con più calma, se aveva visto questo cartello allora significava che il suo rapitore doveva essere di questa zona giusto? Lui del posto era sicuro, era rimasto impresso come fuoco nella sua mente tra tanti ricordi offuscati.

"scusami?"

Sussulta alzando la testa di scatto notando un uomo sorridergli, si alza velocemente accennando un sorriso "ehm, si dimmi."

Ridacchia "no nulla, ti ho visto seduto qui per terra, volevo solo vedere come stavi, insomma tutto bene?" 'Nico, sei tornato da me.'

"Io non... Non lo so" si guarda attorno sentendosi confuso sentendo le mani di lui poggiarsi sulle spalle. "Mi gira un po' la testa..."

Annuisce "mi sembri stanco, vieni con me, ti offro qualcosa di caldo da bere" lo porta in casa facendolo sedere chiudendo a chiave la porta.

Si volta verso di lui inarcando un sopracciglio "perché chiudi la por-" si stringe la testa tra le mani sentendo una fitta di dolore. "Questo posto... Tu..."

"Ciao Nico" lo colpisce alla testa vedendolo perdere i sensi "torniamo nel tuo letto di sotto amore mio" sorride sollevandolo tra le braccia avviandosi in cantina.

Era arriavato a casa di corsa, scende dalla macchina entrando poi in casa di corsa guardandosi attorno, non sembrava ci fosse qualcuno. "NICO, NICO RISPONDI" controlla le varie stanze e solo dopo si accorge che la sua macchina non era li. "No..." Afferra il cellulare avviando la chiamata verso Mark.

"Amico? Va tutto bene? Lui è li?"

"No, no Mark, l'ho cercato per tutta casa, ho appena notato che la sua macchina non c'è, io devo uscire a cercarlo."

"Lewis, aspetta non andare da solo non è una buona idea, io e Seb adesso torniamo."

"No, per favore Mark, controllate se li in giro c'è la macchina di Nico, se lui è la, io invece controllo dalla parte opposta al centro, almeno abbiamo più possibilità" lo sente sospirare, sembrava incerto.

"Va bene, ma promettimi che se trovi la sua macchina, prima di fare qualsiasi cosa, allora ci chiamerai, noi faremo lo stesso."

Sorride "ma certo amico, se lo trovo vi dico dove raggiungermi, ma ti prego non te la prendere se io non posso attendere, non voglio gli faccia del male..."

"Lo so, sta attento, lo troveremo..."

"Lo so, lo faremo" attacca il cellulare dopo un saluto frettoloso salendo in macchina e cominciando a guidare dalla parte opposta alla loro. "Nico, non preoccuparti, ti troverò..."

Apre gli occhi sentendo un leggero dolore alla testa, cerca di massaggiarsi ma sente qualcosa che lo tiene bloccato, solleva la testa notando di essere legato a letto, sbuffa una risata voltandosi poi verso di lui. "Ciao, ci si rivede" era seduto al suo fianco e lo stava osservando.

"Nico, mi spiace di averti colpito, ma dovevo farti calmare per poterti parlare" si avvicina a lui accarezzandogli piano il volto vedendolo scostarsi arrabbiato. "Sei tornato da me..."

"Da te?" Lo guarda con rabbia scuotendo la testa "sei un essere orribile, io ti faccio a pezzi appena mi libero, e se non riesco a liberarmi io allora sarà Lewis a farti a pezzi."

Assottiglia lo sguardo "sei ancora innamorato di lui? Ma lui non ha fatto nulla per te... Ti ha rovinato."

"No, lui mi ha salvato da una vita di merda, credevo fosse quella che volevo perché non avevo mai avuto di meglio, ma sai cosa? Lewis mi ha mostrato che nella vita c'è sempre di meglio. Noi non andiamo d'accordo su tutto, ma ci amiamo, ci rispettiamo, e io voglio sposarlo, io lo amo." Lo vede alzarsi, il suo sguardo sembrava vacuo, lo vede allontanarsi appena "dove vai?"

Prende una siringa per poi avvicinarsi a lui "a quanto pare hai bisogno di ancora un po' di tempo per poterci pensare, ma lo farai qui con me, per sempre..."

"No, NO, NON FARLO" cerca di liberarsi strattonandosi più che poteva, vede l'ago ad un soffio dalla sua pelle quando qualcuno bussa alla porta. Lo vede fermarsi e andare in panico. "AIUTO... AIUTATEMI..."

"No no no sta zitto" posa la siringa sul ripiano li vicino e afferra un bavaglio per zittirlo "UN MINUTO" velocemente gli lega le gambe prima di avviarsi di sopra.

Era arrivato in una zona leggermente disabitata, vi erano poche case, poche cose in generale, era sceso vedendo la macchina di Nico, si era avvicinato e aveva visto che era vuota, si era guardato attorno, se aveva lasciato la macchina li allora lui doveva essere per forza in una di queste case. Con calma cerca di parlare con i vari residenti, cercava di nascondere l'agitazione che provava, aveva paura per Nico. All'ennesima casa vede che nessuno viene ad aprire ma era sicuro di aver sentito dei rumori. Stava per bussare ancora quando sente la porta aprirsi e vede un uomo che sembrava leggermente impanicato.

"Salve, posso aiutarla?"

"Oh si, ecco io stavo cercando una persona, li c'è la sua macchina e mi chiedevo se lo avesse visto..."

"No, mi dispiace, non ho visto nessuno..."

Sente la porta aprirsi, quasi dal sollievo piange, Lewis era la voce di Lewis, doveva fare qualcosa, doveva farsi sentire. Anche se aveva il bavaglio cercava di urlare, sperava davvero lo sentisse.

Stava per salutare e andarsene quando sente ancora dei rumori e si spinge in casa "lei ne è proprio sicuro?"

"Le ho detto di si, la prego esca."

Si volta a guardarsi attorno "Nico?"

'Lewis, Lewis sono qui...' Cerca di fare forza, alle gambe lo aveva legato male a causa della fretta, libera una gamba e da un calcio ad un secchio li vicino con tutta la forza che aveva.

Ancora un rumore, molto più forte dei precedenti "NICO, NICO NON PREOCCUPARTI TI HO SENTITO" schiva l'uomo che gli si era lanciato addosso e corre nella direzione del rumore, nota una scala, doveva portare ad una sorta di cantina. Si avvia per scenderla quando si sente afferrare e lanciare giù dalle scale, cerca di rimettersi in piedi sentendolo scendere di sotto. Appena solleva la testa il suo sguardo si addolcisce, Nico, Nico era li e stava bene. "Nico, amore..."

Cerca di urlare per indicargli che alle sue spalle vi fosse quell'uomo ma non può, lo vede afferrare Lewis e spingerlo a muro colpendolo con forza. Lo aveva preso di sorpresa e Lewis non riusciva a prevalere su di lui.

"Nico è mio, non ti permetterò di portarmelo via, lo hai già rovinato non ti farò fargli ancora del male."

Si sente colpire con una spranga di ferro, solleva il braccio per impedirgli di colpirlo alla testa, se credeva che avrebbe lasciato Nico ad un pazzo come lui allora era davvero malato.

No, non sopportava di vederlo accanirsi così su di lui, nessuno poteva toccare il suo Lewis, nessuno. Con rabbia strattona le braccia, sente male ma non se ne preoccupa, alla fine libera una delle mani e velocemente libera l'altra togliendosi il bavaglio, cerca qualcosa li intorno che possa aiutarlo. Afferra un asse di legno e con forza lo colpisce alla testa, lo vede cadere in ginocchio dolorante e afferra la siringa sul ripiano. "Tieni, assaggia la tua stessa medicina" inietta la sostanza a quell'uomo vedendolo crollare addormentato, lascia cadere la siringa voltandosi verso Lewis che si stava mettendo seduto, corre da lui aiutandolo stringendolo a se baciandolo più volte. "Amore mio, amore, come stai?" Gli accarezza dolcemente il volto.

Sorride guardandolo, il suo Nico stava bene, era felicissimo, lo aveva ritrovato, lo tira a se baciandolo con passione poggiando poi la testa alla sua. "Amore mio, è finita, è tutto finito" lo stringe a se con forza.

Avevano chiamato Sebastian appena fuori dalla casa, li avevano raggiunti rapidamente insieme a delle pattuglie. Vede i due avvicinarsi a loro e si stringono tutti e quattro in un forte abbraccio, non credeva sarebbe mai stato così contento di vedere il biondo ma si, era felicissimo di vedere e stringere anche Sebastian.

"Scusami Mark, quando ho visto la macchina di Nico io non ho riflettuto più su nulla, lo so dovevo chiamarti ma..." Si sente stringere da lui con più forza e accetta l'abbraccio poggiando la testa alla sua spalla.

"Non dire niente, sei stato scemo ma sono felice di poterti perdonare, poteva andare a finire male" lo guarda per poi guardare Nico andando ad abbracciare singolarmente anche lui. "Vi porto in ospedale, non accetto critiche chiaro?" Si volta verso Sebastian che si stava avvicinando a loro dopo aver messo in macchina quel tizio.

"Ragazzi, io vi raggiungo appena finito di parlare col capo ok?" Abbraccia ancora i due prima di baciare Mark, era davvero felice che le cose fossero andate bene, aveva davvero avuto paura per Nico, per Lewis. Scuote la testa, le cose erano andate bene e non vi era bisogno di pensare al contrario. Vede l'uomo nella macchina mezzo confuso "ti meriteresti molto di peggio" ricordava quanto confuso fosse Nico quando lo avevano ritrovato.

Era passato quasi un anno da allora, quel tipo marciva in prigione, sapeva che il capo della polizia era al corrente del suo passato, adesso ricordava tutto. Una volta a casa era venuto a fargli visita, ovviamente aveva preso in considerazione l'idea che potesse dover scontare qualche anno in prigione. L'uomo, al contrario delle sue aspettative,aveva chiuso rapidamente la discussione dicendo che tutto era stato risolto dato che aveva restituito i manufatti, il motivo per cui era li era per fargli sapere che era felice stesse bene, dispiaciuto che non fossero riusciti ad attenersi al piano mettendolo in pericolo e, cosa non meno importante, che si aspettava di essere invitato al matrimonio dei due. Adesso era seduto di sotto accanto ad altri nuovi colleghi che aveva conosciuto con Seb. Si stava guardando allo specchio, secondo Sebastian non c'aveva messo molto a tornare il bastardo biondo che era sempre stato, ma lo sapeva che lo diceva solo per lui, in realtà era ben cosciente che, per riprendersi da quella storia, ci aveva messo circa sei mesi. Era stata una sfida ma ora eccolo qui, bello perfetto e stronzo pronto per il suo matrimonio. Ridacchia scuotendo la testa "mi torna in mente quando eravate tu e Mark a sposarvi" si volta osservando Sebastian, aveva scelto lui per aiutarlo a prepararsi mentre Mark aiutava Lewis, gli sembrava giusto.

"Si, è il giorno più bello della mia vita, e credo che sarà anche il tuo, insomma io sono qui per impedirti di scappare dopotutto" sorride, ovviamente scherzava.

Ridacchia scuotendo la testa "no, per me non lo sarà, sarà il secondo più bello della mia vita" si volta verso di lui guardandolo confuso "il giorno più bello della mia vita è stato quando ho parlato a Lewis in quel bar, da allora la mia vita è migliorata così tanto." Vede il biondo commuoversi e accenna un sorriso, non stava scherzando, Lewis, Mark e Sebastian gli avevano mostrato, giorno per giorno, quale fosse la vera vita che valeva la pena vivere, si era innamorato di quella vita senza accorgersene, si era innamorato subito di Roscoe e Coco e si era innamorato di Lewis più velocemente di quanto sospettasse. "Sono pronto."

"Perfetto, allora andiamo" sorride aprendo la porta incamminandosi con lui.

La cerimonia era stata perfetta, si stavano godendo la festa, ovviamente vi erano anche gli ex colleghi dei ragazzi e tutti i loro recenti amici, non erano mancati scherzi e battutine ma a lui la cosa non dava fastidio, si sentiva parte della squadra. Stava poggiato alla spalla di Lewis adesso, stavano ballando lentamente, sentiva i baci di lui sul volto e sulla testa, suo marito, finalmente era suo marito, solleva la testa dandogli un dolce bacio sorridendo sulle sue labbra ignorando il baccano e le battutine. "Ti amo Lewis, ti amo davvero, sono così felice" lo vede sorridere e cerca di asciugarsi una lacrima ma è la mano di Lewis ad arrivare per prima.

"Ti amo anche io Nico, non ci lasceremo mai, siamo una coppia vincente" poggia la fronte alla sua prendendolo per mano facendosi spazio tra tutti dirigendosi verso la torta "procediamo col taglio della torta?"

Ride scuotendo la testa "se solo ti permetti..."

Ride "cosa? Di fare cosa? Colpirti con la torta?" Finge di colpirlo con la torta ma si sente colpire da Nico che aveva agito mentre lo ingannava con le parole. "Tu piccolo..." Sente tutti ridere e si spinge contro di lui baciandolo sorridendo entrambi nel bacio. "Adesso siamo pari."

Si ripulisce dalla torta aiutando poi Lewis prima di procedere, seriamente, a far distribuire la torta. Si allontanano avvicinandosi a Mark e Seb sedendosi accanto a loro.

Stringe Sebastian a se sorridendo poi ai due "allora, bella festa davvero amici."

"Già, non avrei mai creduto che un giorno Nico avrebbe amato qualcuno all'infuori di se" ridono tutti e tre vedendo il volto falsamente seccato di Nico.

Accarezza dolcemente i cani guardandosi attorno, forse si meraviglia a pensare come solo in quel momento si sia reso conto di quanti tipi di ricchezza esistessero. Era sempre stato convinto che ciò che volesse fosse la ricchezza materiale, che fosse la soluzione a tutti i suoi problemi, ma adesso si rendeva conto che era la più insignificante. Non poteva ritenersi sfortunato, avevano una bella casa, un conto più che rispettabile, ma quello che un po' lo eccita e un po' lo spaventa è il pensiero che mollerebbe tutto solo per assicurarsi di vedere quel sorriso ogni volta che si sveglia. Si, di vedere quel sorriso che, anche ora, lo destava dai suoi pensieri per assicurarsi stesse bene.

"Ammettilo, ti sei isolato perché pensi già alla notte di nozze, oh Lewis ma cosa avrai mai fatto a questo ragazzo per renderlo un caso perso a questo livello" lo dice in tono tragico ridendo poi tutti insieme vedendo anche Nico cedere.

"Eh si Seb, lo ammetto, pensavo alla mia notte di nozze" bacia Lewis che lo stringe a se, non era solo lui a far parte della sua vita, lui avrebbe dato tutto quello che aveva per avere tutto ciò che davvero voleva, una famiglia, la sua famiglia. Loro quattro, i loro cani... Chiude gli occhi poggiandosi dolcemente alla spalla di Lewis, erano sempre loro eppure tutto sembrava diverso, ma non aveva paura, anzi, era eccitato all'idea di aprire una nuova porta della propria vita.


End file.
